Talk:Exploration 勘探
All ... please feel free to comment, discuss, correct, add, ask, question ... right here in this space. thank you. -ts- 07:43, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- thanks Raymond for this great link to the works of Chuang-Tzu. http://www.publicappeal.org/library/unicorn/chuang-tzu/index.htm Ha! Did you see the Chinese ad Google put on: http://peace.wikicities.com/index.php/Talk:Apophatic_Mysticism Hope it is still there when you look Here's some news from Bao Pu, posted on another site: Greetings A university website that I have been using for over a year now (http://www.shuhai.hawaii.edu) has been upgraded (to 3.0). It now has the Chinese texts for the following: Da Xue - Great Learning Laozi Daodejing Lunyu - Analects of Confucius Mengzi - Mencius Shangshu/Shujing - Book of Documents Shijing - Classic of Odes Sunzi Bingfa - Sun Zi's Art of War Morals of Confucius - ? Yijing - Classic of Change Zhuangzi Chuci - Songs of the Chu Guanzi Guiguzi Guoyu Gu San Fen Zhong Yong - Doctrine of the Mean Bai Hu Tong Cai Zhong Lang Ji Chunqiu Gong Yang Zhuan Chunqiu Gu Liang Zhuan Da Dai Liji - Book of Rites Deng Xizi Dong Guan Han Ji Fang Yan Fa Yan Feng Su Tong Yi Gongsun Longzi Gu Lie Nu Zhuan For some of these it has Legge's English translation. Only Legge's is no longer copyrighted, so that's why only his is available. But the Chinese texts are what I use most. They are probably the most accurate on the web. In addition, every single character is clickable and gives definitions from one of the best dictionaries on the web too! You can also paste/type characters into a box for definitions, as well as do searches within the Chinese texts. In addition, they now give you access to Edwin Pulleyblank's Outline Of Classical Chinese Grammar - a great book. The website is http://www.shuhai.hawaii.edu/ What one must do is click WORKTABLE and sign in first. To register all you need to do is create a username and password - nothing else. You probably need the ability to view Chinese on your computer as well (which you can get for free). Once signed in, the screen displays in frames - it is divided into 8 frames, which you can resize anyways you wish. (I usually enlarge the dictionary part and shrink the top 2 frames. I have been using the site nearly everyday for a year now and it is all very easy to me now, but with this new upgrade, I haven't explored everything. I mainly use the dictionary and the Chinese texts. If I can be of any assistance, I will try. Bao Pu External image links If the images used on Exploration 勘探 are available under a free license, or if they could be used under the doctrine of fair use, please upload them to the wiki rather than linking to them externally. This will prevent complaints from other sites about us stealing their bandwidth. Thank you. Angela 17:02, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) the Apophatic Mysticism site that is being linked to for these character images belongs to Raymond Sigrist, who is one of the contribters to this page. I don't believe he will be complaining about their use here. ;) Personally I would rather they be uploaded as that would allow me to then resize them. I'll talk to him about doing so. 19:37, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) A little late, but better than never. Thanks for this notice Angela. ts is correct, the images are only from my site, and I am glad to give Wiki as much bandwidth as Wiki needs. And someday I will learn how to put images here. Here's a nice Buddhist saying: Enough is abundance.